


Miami Vice

by JiniZ



Category: Miami Vice (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiniZ/pseuds/JiniZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So much wrong with this thing. Let’s start with Montauk. I grew up in Montauk, so I knew all the places I put in here, never feeling the need to explain what any of the stores were. (Or the fact that in the first paragraph, Victoria’s Mother and Martell’s are in two different villages.)This incarnation of the girl cop, Candi Martin, has apparently changed her name with zero explanation.  Bev and Rose are people I actually knew. I’m assuming Chris & Kurt were, too, but I don’t remember them now.</p><p>100% transcribed as is, spelling errors and all. Words were randomly skipped because reasons. </p><p>Jamacian? I think I’ve just invented a new Caribbean island. </p><p>Even 30 years ago, Snicker’s really satisfies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miami Vice

Miami Vice  
Character: Candi Martin (Robin Wright)  
Age: 25

Okay, there was an exchange program & I was sent to Montauk from Miami. I was teamed up w/Sonny Crockett. Tubbs was sent in my place. Well, Anyway, Castillo sent Crockett & I on a mission. I found myself in Victoria’s Mother, Looking at a pin that said Miami in rhinestones. When Crockett & I came out of the store, we were standing in front of Martell’s. We crossed the street to his Ferrari. 

“What now?” I asked.

“Now, we go to lunch.”

“Lunch? We haven’t found Malone yet.”

“I know, but I’m starved. Where do you wanna go?”

“A sushi bar.”

“Sushi? How can you eat raw fish & seaweed?”

“The marinade the fish in a sauce of your choice, so it doesn’t even taste like fish.”

“But still…Okay, you get sushi to go, & I’ll get a ham & cheese from next door.”

“Okay.”

He pulled the car over and I got out to get us lunch. As I crossed the street, Sonny called to me. “K-Mart!” (That was his nick-name for me. Martin,hence K-Mart.)

“Crock-pot!” I called back. (My nick-name for him. Crockett, hence Crock-pot.) “Don’t forget the Pick 6!”

“Okay!” As I started to cross, a red El Dorado came out of nowhere & almost ran me down. I saw it coming & jumped out of the way. I rolled to safety. Sonny rushed to see if I was okay. “Yeah, Crock-pot. It’s cool. I just ripped the knee in my jeans & destroyed my oxford.”

“You sure, K-Mart?” He said extending a hand to help me up.

“Yah. All I need is a new shirt, & we’re in business.”

“The ripped look is in.”

“Not this type of ripped look, Crock-pot.” The right arm was about to fall off, the left elbow was ripped open, and there were dirt & grass stains on it. My jeans too. 

“Okay, we’ll take you back to your place to get you a shirt.”

“No time. It’s too far from here. Let me go to Slater’s. I got a bunch of friends in there. I’ll get a shirt in there and change in the bathroom.”

“Whatever, K-Mart.”

So, I went to Slater’s and I got a black, longsleeved tshirt. “Can I borrow your bathroom?”

“Sure Cin.”

Bev, I’m Candi no.”

“Sorry. I forgot. What are you doing up this neck of the woods?”

“I’m working w/Sonny Crockett on a cop-killer case. That’s why I need this shirt. I was almost run over.”

“I was wondering about the shirt. You okay?”

“Yeah. I just have to get back to Crockett. We were supposed to break for lunch, but we don’t have time.”

“Go use the bathroom, and I’ll get you both a snickers.”

“Thanx, babe. We need a good 11pm talk, you know that?”

“Yeah. Go on. You’ll be late.”

I changed, threw out the oxford sed “hi” to Chris & Kurt, got the snickers and went to the car. “What took you so long?” Crockett asked.

“Don’t knock it Crock-pot. I got us lunch.”

“Lunch?”

“Yes. Lunch.” I handed him a snickers bar.

“Lunch,” he deadpanned.

“Just eat your lunch so we can get back to work.”

“Who died and mad you boss, K-mart?”

“It’s the only logical explanation. The sooner we get to work, the sooner we find our cop-killer.”

“Right.”

“Wait a minute! Question & answer time.”

“What?”

“No. I’m gonna ask you what. Not the other way around.”

“You’re not making any sense.”

“I never do. What kind of car were the killers driving the last time they struck.”

“A red El Dorado.”

“Did you see the car that tried to run me down?”

“A red El Dorado…”

“Exactly. They almost struck again. And if I’m right, I know where they’re gona try and get next. Drive on James.”

“To where?”

“Where are Jake & Myers supposed to be?”

“My god! You’re right!”

We went to Lion’s Field. “We’re gona have to be their backup,” Sonny said. “They’re there alone. Here can we watch where we’re inconspicuous?”

“The Movie. Rose is a friend of mine. We can watch from inside.”

“I thought you were just transferred here, K-mart.”

“I was, but I never said I didn’t grow up here.”

“You what? Why didn’t you say anything?”

“No time. Just drive to the theater.”

The theater was closed, but I knew Rose would be there. I knocked on the door. She opened it when she saw me. “Hi Rose. This is Sonny Crockett. We need to borrow your window for a little bit. Drug bust across the street. We’re the back up. Do you mind?”

“Not at all. By the way, good to see you again.”

“You too Rose. I’ll have to stop by sometime.”

“You do that, Cindy.”

“Sorry, Rose. It’s Candi Martin now.”

“What?”

“Yeah, I changed it.”

“This is all fine and dandy,” Sonny said, “But there’s a drug bust going on across the street. They need backup!”

“I’m coming!”

 

“Montauk Vice!” I heard Jake yell. The 2 Jamacians shot Jake and Myers down. Crockett and I came up. We each shot one of them. They fell. We ran to Jake and Myers. Myers was dead and Jake was dying. I heard a “click” and a Jamacian say, “One move and you’re dead.” 

I stood up and he put me in a head lock and held a gun to my head. “Sonny!” I yelled. He turned around.

“Stay there, cop, or she’s dead!”

“K-mart?”

“Do as he sez, Crock-pot. I’m a pretty good judge of character, and I believe him when he sez I’m gona die.”

Sonny backed off. The Jamacian dragged me across the street and into the movie. He ordered Rose out. Crockett radioed in an ambulence and a swat team. They took Jake to the hospital and sealed off the area. “Is there another way in there?” Sonny asked Rose.

“The emergency exit. In the back.”

“Think he knows that?” Sonny asked.

“I don’t know. There’s a square foot window in the ladies room”

“Lt, think we can use it?” Sonny asked.

“It’s pretty risky, Crockett. We don’t know where they are.”

Just then, I leaned out the window behind the candy counter. “Crock-pot! He wants to give you a list of demands! He’s gonna send it out via paper airplane! Crockett, you said this was gona be fun. Boy, were you wrong!”

They saw the demands, and said okay. A copter to Jamaca w/20 thou dollars. Of course they were bluffing. Any way, I was inside, and I had a backup under my jeans. I bent over and the guy goes “What you doin’ man?”

“I got an itch, man,” I said mocking his accent. Sure it was brave, but I’m sarcastic. “you don’t me to die with an itch, do you?” So I got the gun from it’s holder. I whipped around fast & fired a shot into the guys head. (Lucky shot.)

Outside or rather inside the ladies room Crockett & Castillo kicked down the door. I was standing over the guys body in a classic “Dirty Harry” pose. I turned to see them. Sweat was pouring from face and my eyes said everything: scared shitless. I ran up to Sonny and hugged him as hard as I could & cried like a baby. “It’s okay,” he said. “You’re all right now.”

END.


End file.
